Captain Marvel
Girl Starforce Lady Disaffected Niece Space Soldier Wearing a Rubber Suit Raw Soldier One Woman Security Force New Girl |species = Human/Kree Hybrid |citizenship = (formerly) |gender = Female |title = (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) Starforce (formerly) (formerly) |movie = Captain Marvel Avengers: Endgame Spider-Man: Far From Home (mentioned; unreleased) |actor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (young) London Fuller (young) |comic = Captain Marvel Prelude (mentioned) |status = Alive}} Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, obtained cosmic powers. She was made into a Kree-Human hybrid via a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while having her memories removed, turning her into the Kree's weapon and a member of Starforce. During the the Kree's war with the Skrulls, Danvers returned to Earth and began recalling her past, with help from Nick Fury as well as Maria Rambeau. Danvers also discovered that Yon-Rogg had been manipulating her for years, learning from Talos that the Skrulls were merely seeking to find a new home. With this information, Danvers unlocked her true powers and defeated the Kree invasion onto Earth that was being led by Ronan the Accuser, before setting off out to the far reaches of the galaxy to finish what her late mentor Mar-Vell had once started. Spending twenty three years journeying through the universe, Captain Marvel learned of the Decimation through a distress call sent out by Fury and joined the Avengers in an attempt to confront Thanos and reverse the damage done, managing to also rescue Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space along the way. However, despite their first attempt at finding the Infinity Stones failing, Captain Marvel returned to Earth in 2023 when the Avengers had just succeeded with their second attempt to reverse the Decimation and assisted them in the fight against Thanos and his army of Chitauri and Outriders. Eventually, the combined efforts of Captain Marvel and all the heroes of Earth triumphed over Thanos' forces, although Iron Man sacrificed his life to do so, before Captain Marvel returned to space. Biography Early Life Childhood Struggles Carol Danvers was the second child born to Joseph Danvers. While growing up, Danvers took part in numerous physical sports and activities. Which her father deemed were not something she should be doing based on her gender. These experiences resulted in Danvers becoming someone who did not like authority or being told what her limits were. Due to her father’s sexism, Danvers ended up becoming disconnected from her family.Captain Marvel Air Force Service Danvers later joined the United States Air Force where she met and became best friends with Maria Rambeau. She endured various trials during her training but exhibited hard work and dedication to conquer them all. Later, Danvers met a scientist for the Air Force named Wendy Lawson and her cat Goose. She helped Lawson with her work on making an engine for an aircraft that could aid in ending wars. During that time, Danvers became the godmother of her best friend's daughter Monica Rambeau as she gave her the nickname "Lieutenant Trouble". Gaining Super Powers 's energy]] Danvers participated in the test flight with Wendy Lawson as their craft was shot down by Yon-Rogg, a Kree who was after the Lawson's Light-Speed Engine. Both survived the crash-landing, but Lawson was fatally shot by their attacker. When Danvers was ordered to step away from it, she decided to destroy the engine in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. But as the engine exploded, she absorbed the energy within it. Danvers was knocked out by the power of the energy and miraculously survived the explosion, losing her memories in the process. Finding her there, Yon-Rogg concluded that he and his people could make use of her, taking Danvers by Starforce to the Kree capital world of Hala. Here she received a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg and a Photon Inhibitor attached to her neck, being told that the device was the source of her powers. On the contrary, it secretly suppressed most of her powers, having the potential to suppress all of them. Danvers, now going under the name Vers as a result of the remaining letters on her damaged dog tag that Yon-Rogg had discovered after the explosion, was told that she was born a Kree, but had suffered amnesia after a Skrull attack. Kree-Skrull War Life with the Kree from her room]] Vers lived on Hala for six years while having constant nightmares from her past that haunted her. During those years, Vers would train with Yon-Rogg on how to control her emotions and become a member of Starforce, a Kree special forces unit. Although Yon-Rogg believed Vers was ready despite her lack of restraint, the Supreme Intelligence thought otherwise and reluctantly allowed Vers to join Starforce, consisting of Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char, and Att-Lass. She quickly bonded with her new teammates by cracking some jokes before preparing for her first mission with them. Ambush on Torfa on their mission to Torfa]] While heading to the planet Torfa, Vers and her team were informed by Yon-Rogg that Soh-Larr was captured. Upon arriving on the planet, Vers and the rest of the Starforce landed underwater and used their suits to reach the surface. They then planned their next move, with Vers insisting on going alone. Yon-Rogg declined the offer and they all went together as a team towards Soh-Larr's last known location. Soon they encountered Torfans who turned out to be Skrulls, getting ambushed by Talos and his subordinates. During the battle, Vers was separated from the others. She found Soh-Larr but soon discovered that it was actually Talos in disguise, who managed to knock her unconscious and capture her. Escape from Skrulls' Ship ]] While unconscious, Vers experienced memories from her past life as Carol Danvers, including one of Wendy Lawson due to Talos and the Skrulls going through them by using a probe. Hearing Talos and the Skrulls talking and realizing that they were doing something to her, Vers woke up and freed herself, demanding to know what they did to her as she believed the memories she witnessed were fake. As she ran through the Skrull ship, Vers attempted to use her photon blasts but her hands were cuffed, preventing the energy from discharging. She was then forced to use her super strength against her attackers. Eventually, she blasted off her restraints at the cost of causing a hull breach. With the Skrull ship about to be destroyed, Vers commandeered one of the Skrulls' Space Pods, only for Talos to damage it during her escape, resulting in the pod being destroyed and Vers being left in freefall. Crashing on C-53 ]] ]] After escaping, Vers crash landed into Los Angeles but didn't realize that she was on her true home planet, Earth. Looking for a way to contact Starforce due to her communicator being damaged from the crash. Vers then asked a LAPD security officer for a place that she can make a call, being directed her to a phone booth where she attempted to contact Yon-Rogg. ]] Vers altered the phone booth lines by linking her communicator with it and was able to call Yon-Rogg. She informed him of her location as well as her mission to track down the Skrulls. Yon-Rogg told her that they'll get to her location in twenty-two hours. After finishing her call, Vers encounters Nick Fury as he and his S.H.I.E.L.D agents came to investigate the area. Chase of the Skrulls warrior]] Vers was about to be arrested by Nick Fury until the Skrulls attacked. Vers then began to chase one of the Skrulls through Los Angeles, leading them to a train. Vers went inside it searching for the Skrull until she realized it was impersonating an elderly woman. The two then fought on the train only for the Skrull to get away. During the fight, Vers was able to get a crystal containing her extracted memories from the Skrull. Vers decided to lay low for a while due to her uniform drawing attention from everyone around her. Stealing clothes and a motorcycle, Vers continued her hunt for the Skrulls, as well as answers about the memories she saw while she was captured, slowly realizing that what she saw before might be real. Alliance with Nick Fury discussing his past history]] Vers traveled to Pancho's Bar and spotted a photograph of a fighter jet with a horse symbol on it and was told by the bartender that the picture was taken at an airport, either because he didn't know, or because the bartender was protecting the classified location. Subsequently, she was confronted by Nick Fury, who had also seen a Skrull who had been disguised as Phil Coulson in its natural form. Needing to confirm that neither were Skrulls in disguise, Vers and Fury talked to assure that they can trust one another. Wanting to find Wendy Lawson, Vers asked Fury to take her to the Joint USAFA Facility. Discovering the Past driving towards the facility]] As they were traveling to the Joint USAFA Facility, Vers tells Fury about the Kree's status as "noble warrior heroes". Upon arriving at the security gate, Vers learned that Fury's full name was Nicholas Joseph Fury, but he insisted on being referred to by his surname only. To help Vers pose as his partner, Fury provided her a cap with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and told her to lose the flannel shirt she was wearing around her waist. Upon asking the security guards to see Wendy Lawson, Vers and Fury were placed in the security office to wait. Fury soon realized they were locked in when his thumbprint failed to unlock the door, so he used a piece of tape of pull his print off his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. As they searched for the records room, Vers came across Goose, but could not remember her due to her amnesia. Upon arriving just outside the records room, Vers used her photon blasts to a break-in, much to Fury's annoyance. In searching through the records, they discover that Lawson was dead for six years, hence why security got so spooked. Fury then showed Vers a file containing what he interpreted as incoherent writing, which she identified Kree language and realized that Lawson was Kree. Furthermore, Vers finds a photo of herself from when she was served in Air Force, which only confused her. Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility escape the base together]] When Nick Fury went somewhere at the base to call S.H.I.E.L.D. as he's been secretly contacting them through a pager, Vers called Yon-Rogg again about the info she found, and even told him about the uncertainty she had about her origin. After finishing her call with Yon-Rogg, Vers had to run from S.H.I.E.L.D., who was brought in to capture her. While evading the agents searching for her, Vers went looking for Fury. When she found him battling Talos, pretending to be his boss Keller, and repelled him with a photon blast and the pair fled by blasting a hole in the ceiling. Thanks to Phil Coulson turning a blind eye in their favor, Vers and Fury were able to get into the hanger. After sealing the doors, Vers demanded Fury hand over his pager as he couldn't be trusted with it. They then boarded the Quadjet, in which Vers used her piloting skills to fly it. Visiting an Old Friend ]] After making their escape, Vers and Nick Fury discovered that Goose stowed away on the aircraft. Knowing someone who could help them, Vers and Fury headed over to New Orleans, Louisiana to find Maria Rambeau as she was the last person to see her and Wendy Lawson alive. Arriving at the Rambeau Residence, Vers' presence surprised her friend but her daughter instantly went over and hugged her as she knew she was still alive. Vers explained to Maria and Monica the situation and showed them her powers. Vers was able to remember more about her life as Carol Danvers with Monica possessing most of her personal items. Kree Secrets Finding Out the Truth As Monica Rambeau went to get her old Air Force jacket, Vers found out that Talos had successfully tracked them but decided to hear him out, being convinced to give him a chance. Vers listened to a black box that Talos had, which recovered her memory of the crash and how she got her powers. Lost and confused about her identity when she realized that she had been lied to by the Kree for the last six years, Vers was reminded of who she is and comforted by Rambeau. Danvers decided to make things right with the Skrulls by helping them find Wendy Lawson's old lab. Before leaving, Danvers asked Monica to change the colors of her Starforce Uniform based on the tricolor palette of her shirt. Journey to Mar-Vell's Laboratory flying through space]] The next day, Danvers, Talos, Fury, Rambeau, and Goose take the Quadjet travel into orbit while Norex stayed behind disguised as Danvers to distract Yon-Rogg. Upon arriving at Mar-Vell's coordinates, they find what appeared to be empty space, but Danvers used her wrist device to decloak Mar-Vell's Laboratory. After boarding the ship, they find more Skrulls, including Talos' wife and daughter, who had been living on the ship for the past six years, as well as the Tesseract. However, they were ambushed and captured by Yon-Rogg and Starforce. Danvers attempted to fight them but Yon-Rogg activated the Photon Inhibitor, rendering her helpless. Danvers was subsequently connected to the Supreme Intelligence, where she was confronted about the lies she was told for the last six years. However, Danvers realized that the Photon Inhibitor was never the source of her powers. Recalling all the times she rose up when knocked down, Danvers removes the virtual inhibitor while the real device is destroyed, allowing full access to all her abilities. Waking up to reality, she quickly overpowered Starforce and stole back the Tesseract. Catching up with Fury and Rambeau, she ordered them to take the Tesseract. When Fury refused to touch it, Goose, having been earlier identified by Talos as Flerken, swallowed it whole. Danvers then told her allies to escape while she distracts the Kree. Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory While her friends were making their escape, Danvers ran into Starforce and fought them, quipping to Yon-Rogg during the skirmish. Danvers kept them busy for as long as possible by pretending that the Tesseract was inside the lunchbox she was carrying. However, it eventually spilled open and the decoy was revealed to her enemies. As Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva take Kree Space Pods in pursuit of the Quadjet, Danvers latches onto the former pod, barely putting her Kree Helmet on as Yon-Rogg dove nose first into the atmosphere, only to lose her grip and was left in freefall. Thankfully, she was able to discover her ability to fly before she hit the ground. As Maria shot down Minn-Erva, Danvers knocked Yon-Rogg's pod out of the sky, causing him to crash. Final Showdown ]] When Ronan the Accuser arrived, Danvers sprung to action and flew into the air to stop an incoming barrage of ballistic missiles. Danvers then launched herself ar one and halted it in midair before throwing back into the barrage, causing them to harmlessly detonate in midair. Danvers then flew into space to dispatch Ronan's fleet, utilizing her newly empowered photon blasts to destroy his ships with one strike. Seeing this impressive feat of power, Ronan fled, but not before remarking that he would be back for Danvers, referring to her as a "weapon". back to Hala]] With Earth now safe, Danvers returned to the surface to face Yon-Rogg. Her former mentor attempted to challenge her to a fair hand-to-hand duel but she responded by blasting him into a rock face. Strolling up to him, Danvers declared she had nothing to prove to him before dragging him back to his pod, instructing him to tell Supreme Intelligence of her intent to put an end to the Kree-Skrull War. Celebrating Victory Returning to the Rambeau Residence to celebrate their victory over the Kree, Danvers enjoyed her time with her friends. She was nicknamed "Marvel" by Nick Fury while they cleaned the dishes together. Danvers then returned his pager, having modified it so that he can contact her in case of an emergency. Finding Skrulls a New Home from space]] Wanting to finish what Mar-Vell started, Danvers left Earth in order to help the Skrulls find a new home so the Kree would not find them but not before saying goodbye to her friends. She then left for space. Infinity War Thanos' Victory ]] In 2018, twenty-three years after the Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory, Danvers (still in another galaxy in space) suddenly received an emergency call from Nick Fury's Transmitter Pager. Responding to the signal, Danvers returned to Earth, whose population had been cut in half along with the rest of the universe, due to the Decimation event. She tracked the pager's location to the New Avengers Facility, where Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes were analyzing the device and receiving updates on the level of casualties caused by the Decimation. Entering the facility, Danvers encountered the Avengers and confronted them about Fury's whereabouts.Captain Marvel Mid-credits Scenes Rescue of Tony Stark ]] Twenty-two days after the Decimation, and shortly after meeting the Avengers, Danvers embarked into space to rescue Tony Stark and Nebula, who were stranded in space on the Benatar after surviving their encounter with Thanos. Danvers managed to locate the ship's position and successfully brought both of its passengers to safety back on Earth.Avengers: Endgame Ambush on Thanos go to Titan II]] The morning following Stark's rescue and coma, Danvers and the Avengers managed to detect a power surge from Titan II, Thanos' retirement planet, indicating the Titan had utilized the Infinity Stones in his possession. Making a plan to use the Infinity Gauntlet to reverse the Decimation, Danvers immediately left with Rogers, Romanoff, Thor, Banner, Rhodes, Rocket Raccoon, and Nebula to space aboard the Benatar to encounter Thanos. After arriving at Titan II, Danvers ran a recon of the area, during which she found no hostile forces defending Thanos' position. Danvers promptly reported back to the Avengers and subdued Thanos with Rhodes and Banner's assistance. The Avengers proceeded to interrogate Thanos on the whereabouts of the Infinity Stones. Much to their dismay, Thanos had destroyed the Infinity Stones, claiming they no longer served a purpose to him "beyond temptation". The Avengers, brokenhearted, returned to Earth, but not before Thor angrily executed the former intergalactic warlord. Leaving the Avengers With no more left to be done about the Decimation, Danvers left the Earth to assist other planets who were suffering similar crisis to those of Earth, routinely informing the Avengers of how the events unfolding from it on Earth were happening on other planets and she was needed elsewhere. Battle of Earth In 2023, the Decimation was successfully reversed by Bruce Banner, after the Avengers traveled in time to retrieve all six Infinity Stones from the past. However, the events of their successful time travel accidentally lead a Thanos from an alternate timeline to the present with them, along with the warlord's ships and soldiers. Danvers joined the many combatants present in the ensuing battle in defeating the duplicate Thanos' forces. ]] During the battle, Danvers destroyed Thanos' air force, including the Sanctuary II, after the warlord called in an airstrike in an attempt to stave off Wanda Maximoff's assault. Danvers, backed by many other female heroes, unsuccessfully attempted to assist Ant-Man and the Wasp in returning the Stones to their proper places in time. She also managed to prevent Thanos from using Tony Stark's new gauntlet twice, giving the Titan a brief but challenging fight before she was overpowered and Stark utilized the Infinity Stones to defeat Thanos for good, sacrificing himself in the process. Tony Stark's Funeral Danvers was among the many attendants of Tony Stark's funeral, in the aftermath of the Battle of Earth. She briefly reunited with Nick Fury before returning to space. Personality Carol Danvers is an extremely stubborn and rebellious person who always wants to prove herself. Due to being told what to do or what her limits are her entire life, Danvers has a tendency to act recklessly when attempting to do something, which often results in causing accidents because she tried too hard. Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being a woman, Danvers never backs down from a challenge. Danvers notably possesses a sassy and dry wit. Danvers is ultimately a very determined person, as though she often gets frustrated whenever she fails to do something, she always stands up again and never gives up. Upon being kidnapped and misled by the Kree into becoming their soldier, Vers was completely indoctrinated into the teachings of the Kree Empire, firmly believing them to be noble warriors while also believing the Skrulls to be an evil plague. Even though she lost her memory due to the explosion that gave her powers and abilities, some of Danvers' traits remained within Vers, most notably her tendency to let her impulsive nature get the better of her. Once she returned to Earth and recovered from her amnesia, Danvers felt both guilt over her actions against the Skrulls and anger towards the Kree, believing that she needs to undo the wrongs she had committed and stand up against the Kree. However, Danvers still retained some degree of respect for Yon-Rogg despite everything he did to her, as she chose not to kill him and instead sent him back to Hala with the warning that Danvers will expose the truth about the Kree's manipulative empire. During her revisit to Earth following the Decimation, Danvers was prepared to support the Avengers while remaining confident that she could takedown Thanos, though she was not quite as open to work with the rest as a team and wanted to face the Mad Titan on her own. After Thanos was killed and the Avengers found out there was no possible way to undo the Decimation, Danvers chose to go to space and support other planets while keeping contact with the Avengers, often returning to Earth to report on her findings. During the Battle of Earth, Danvers battled alongside the Avengers once again, this time more willing to work as a team with everyone, trusting the other heroes and openly accepting help from them when she needed it. She also opted to stay for Iron Man's funeral out of respect for the fallen Avenger. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology/Cosmic Enhancement: Danvers' powers are the result of having absorbed the energy of the Space Stone, gaining almost unlimited cosmic powers in the process. The Kree deemed it necessary to place an inhibitor on Danvers to keep her powers in check. After being found by Yon-Rogg and taken to Hala, Danvers was subjected to a Kree blood transfusion by Yon-Rogg himself, which essentially turned her into a Kree-Human hybrid. This greatly enhanced Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and agility to superhuman levels. These can increase even further by Danvers augmenting herself with cosmic energy. She is also trained in the arts of battle by the Kree which have been practiced for years and has come to rely solely on her fighting skills, strength, and photon blasts. Many years later, Danvers demonstrated much greater control over her powers, which makes her one of the most powerful beings in the universe and allowed her to compete with a being as powerful as Thanos, briefly overpowering the latter until he used the Power Stone to punch her. *'Superhuman Strength': Due to the Kree blood running through her veins, Danvers possesses superhuman strength. With this, she was able to defeat many Humans, Skrulls and Kree with relative ease. Even before completely unleashing her incredible cosmic powers, she was already strong enough to defeat over a dozen Skrull soldiers without the use of her photon blasts. Her superhuman strength generally allows her to send her opponents flying through the air with simple blows and kicks. When she and Nick Fury were escaping from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Danvers was able to bend a metal bar to prevent the door from being opened. Her strength also extends to her ability to jump great distances. After releasing all her cosmic power, Danvers became considerably stronger, enough to dominate the Starforce members with almost no effort, as well as hit Yon-Rogg's ship with enough force to knock it down. She was also able to stop a Kree ballistic missile with her bare hands and redirect it to the bombardment released by the Accusers, as well as destroy a Kree warship by punching through its hull at high speeds. Danvers' immense strength allowed her to take the Benatar from outer space to the Avengers' base without any visible effort. During the attack on Thanos' Farm, Danvers was able to take down a weakened Thanos and then put him in a headlock that Thanos could not free himself from, as well as prevent Mad Titan from using the Infinity Gauntlet, although at that time he no longer had the stones. During the Battle of Earth, Danvers was able to destroy an immense warship effortlessly and surprise Thanos, bending his leg and landing several powerful punches on Thanos, which caused the angry Titan to wobble. Danvers also exerted her strength in both arms to stop Thanos and prevent him from snapping his fingers, as well as holding the Iron Gauntlet open with relative ease and even overpowering the Mad Titan's one hand and managing to force him on his knees. During the struggle to prevent him from closing his hand, Danvers opted to break Thanos' hand and the Iron Gauntlet. Danvers managed to crack the gauntlet and break a few of Thanos's fingers, until Thanos pulled the Power Stone from the Gauntlet to blast her away. *'Superhuman Durability': Danvers' skin, muscle, and bone tissue density have been exponentially increased to the point of making her almost invulnerable. As such, Danvers possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, Kree energy shots, and large explosions. After releasing all of her cosmic power, she gained the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without her helmet. During the mission to Torfa, Danvers was electrocuted by Skrull energy and only momentarily stunned, before falling completely unconscious. When a Skrull hit her directly in the face with a cane, Danvers simply turned and hit back twice as hard. She also resisted the explosion of a Skrull space pod followed by an immense crash on the roof of a Blockbuster and was only slightly dazed, but without a single scratch. Danvers' incredible durability even allowed her to hold the Tesseract with her bare hands without suffering any damage. She also resisted the attacks of her former Starforce comrades during combat, as well as being beaten several times by metals that Yon-Rogg controlled telekinetically with his Magnitron Gauntlets. Later, she was able to cross several Kree ships without any effort and passed through an armored ship to destroy it while being left completely unharmed by the great explosion that was generated. Her physical condition is elevated to cosmic levels as her body generates solar energy from within without causing any physical damage or fatigue. She resisted the Luis' Van's explosion and was completely unharmed when she was thrown against several debris by the wave of the quantum explosion that was generated. Danvers' incredible durability allowed her to resist being thrown away by Thanos and quickly getting up to face the Mad Titan again. During another sequence where Thanos hit Danvers with his head directly in the face, she did not flinch and proceeded to confront him. She is not completely invulnerable, however, and getting hit by Thanos' fist charged with the energy of the Power Stone was enough to knock her out. *'Superhuman Speed': Danvers can move at great superhuman speeds. She is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, and easily dodged their wild attacks while landing her own blows as well. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle her former Starforce compatriots in combat, easily dodging their attacks. She was also fast enough to intercept Thanos before he could snap his fingers on the Iron Gauntlet with all six Infinity Stones gathered in the Mad Titan's attempt to undo the Reversal of the Decimation. Also, by combining her speed with her flight capacity, she can travel at the speed of light. *'Superhuman Agility': Danvers has greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than a regular human being. During her training with Yon-Rogg, Danvers was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against him. She was also able to dodge many of the Skrulls' punches and overcome them in her battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass the Starforce members, despite the great agility in combat shown by the latter. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Danvers can react to and dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. During the Battle of Earth, Danvers could dodge several shots from the Sanctuary II. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the Kree blood running through her veins, Danvers can regenerate from injuries much faster than a normal human, with an example being that there was no scar after being directly hit in the face by a Skrull, who drew blood. Another example was her having fallen from a considerable distance through the roof of a Blockbuster, only for Danvers to recover quickly and without any injuries. Danvers also recovered without problems after being hit by the Power Stone's energy. *'Longevity': Due to her augmentations, Danvers' aging process was greatly reduced. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation': After destroying the Light-Speed Engine's power core, Danvers became infused with the energy of the Tesseract, granting her various photonic abilities. Following her defeating of the Supreme Intelligence, Danvers gained control over this power without the help of the Photon Inhibitor and she became fully capable to summons this energy at will, when she does she emits the energy as a glowing aura surrounding her which causes her suit, eyes, and hair to glow radiantly. This greatly increased Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength and durability, as well as her photon blast, and gave her the ability to fly at incredible speeds, which is what allowed her to defeat the entire Starforce, destroy the ballistic missiles, as well as almost all of Ronan's fleet to the point that Ronan considered Danvers a weapon and swore to come back for her. **'Photon Blasts': Danvers can directly siphon her cosmic energy into dense, powerful photon blasts, strong enough to pulverize concrete, extremely strong metal objects, and send opponents flying several meters into the air with a single shot. During her training, Danvers used a blast that sent Yon-Rogg flying a considerable distance, even while still being handicapped with a Photon Inhibitor. She was able to send three Skrulls back and then use them to propel herself and not be absorbed into deep space when she opened a hole in Talos' ship. During the pursuit of the Skrulls, Danvers was able to use her photon blasts to destroy a balcony where a Skrull was attacking her, to destroy part of a tunnel and to break the roof of the train to enter it. She could also use a beam to knock Talos down in human form, which left him momentarily unconscious. After overcoming her fear and destroying the Photon Inhibitor, Danvers was able to release the energy as a shock wave that was powerful enough to knock down three members of the Starforce and two Kree soldiers instantly. She also used her photon blasts to shoot down and destroy Kree battleships with a single shot, to the point that she managed to destroy the entire fleet commanded by Ronan. She was also able to effortlessly topple Yon-Rogg with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. In addition, Danvers can use energy to increase the damage behind her blows. Currently, Danvers seems to prefer to use her photon blasts in her blows during combat. However, she used a photon blast against Thanos, which he blocked with his left hand, which had embedded the Infinity Gauntlet. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Danvers can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. She used this ability to free herself from the restrictions that the Skrulls had placed on her. However, she could not free himself from the handcuffs, so she had to work hard to use her photon blasts. When demonstrating her powers to Monica Rambeau, she also used this ability to boil the water in a tea kettle. **'Self-Sustenance': With her full cosmic power unleashed, Danvers is able to survive out in the depths of space without any breathing equipment, having floated in front of the Skrull refugee's ship in the airless vacuum without her helmet activated. **'Energy Channeling': Danvers can utilize her cosmic energy in order to regulate the functional usage of a mechanized appliance as well as modulate their energy output. This is usually accommodated by a flare-up of her cosmic energies whenever she uses her powers to their fullest ebb. Her energy could also cause interference and power surges in nearby technology, as unlocking her full power did to Mar-Vell's lab, the Kree energy cuffs used to restrain her allies, and the force fielded cells containing captured Skrulls, allowing them to break out. While flying back down to Earth to face off with Yon-Rogg, her very presence was enough to cause the surrounding power lines to flare up with electrical energy until she landed and powered down. **'Flight': While enveloping herself with cosmic energy, Danvers can fly, glide and float through the air without outside help. Combined with her speed, she can fly at incredible speed, allowing her to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely on the planet's surface with ease. She can also maneuver with great precision in any direction, as well as float in one place. She quickly mastered the power of flight to the point where she could fly to the outer edges of the atmosphere in seconds to destroy incoming missiles and ships sent by Ronan. Later, when she decided to help the Skrulls to find a new world to inhabit, she was able to fly next to the ship of the Skrulls at the speed of light. She was also able to fly quickly in space to save Tony Stark and later as he circled Thanos' planet to see if there was any kind of security. During the Battle of Earth, Danvers was able to come directly from space and cross Thanos' ship. **'Power Augmentation': Danvers is capable of harnessing the power of her cosmic energy to greatly enhance her physical attributes, such as her strength and durability. Notably so to the point where she could destroy a Kree Warship by flying straight through it, as well as stop a Kree ballistic missile from detonating on Earth by pushing it away. By producing enough energy, Danvers can become essentially invulnerable and incalculably strong, as she could destroy the Sanctuary II with ease and effortlessly restrained Thanos, being unphased by a headbutt from him, and was only defeated when Thanos used the Power Stone to blast her away. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Having been trained for six years by Yon-Rogg, Danvers is a highly trained unarmed combatant, as well as an expert of the Kree's unique martial arts. During her workouts, Danvers proved to be almost equal to her own coach Yon-Rogg, although she was finally overtaken by the latter. She is skilled enough to defeat almost two dozen Skrulls soldiers while she was handcuffed and could not use her photon blasts and even managed to dominate commander Talos with relative ease. During the pursuit on the train, Danvers was able to fight against Talos on equal terms, although this time with less eases and had to put more effort into defeating him. Later, with her new ability to manipulate the cosmic energy linked to her combat ability, Danvers was able to defeat the other Starforce members, including Yon-Rogg, with ease and without much effort. Danvers was also able to subdue a weakened Thanos, by putting him in a headlock, long enough for the other Avengers to come to help her. During the final battle, Danvers was able to fight Thanos, almost managing to take away the Iron Gauntlet but was ultimately bested. *'Marksman': Danvers is proficient at using weapons. Without training, she could use a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg and shoot it at the Light-Speed Engine. *'Expert Acrobat': Danvers' years of experience have made her an accomplished acrobat. She is skilled above all in the use of parkour, managing to jump over several objects during the chase to a Skrull in the city of Los Angeles. Danvers is also very good at climbing tall structures quickly. ]] *'Master Pilot': Danvers is an extremely skilled pilot, having been trained in the Air Force. She easily piloted the improved aircraft with the energy of the Space Stone and even held an aerial battle with Yon-Rogg, which demonstrates Danvers' incredible ability to fly. Even when under her Vers persona, Danvers could operate a Quadjet, a vehicle which would have been unfamiliar to a Kree, as if by instinct. Later, Danvers was able to pilot the Quadjet as they headed to Mar-Vell's Laboratory in outer space. Danvers was also able to co-pilot the Benatar, along with Rocket, as they made their way to Thanos' Farm. *'Master Engineer': Since returning to Earth, Danvers has demonstrated remarkable aptitude with enhancing Earth communications technology, such as a payphone or Nick Fury's pager, into intergalactic communicators. Equipment Weapons *'Kree Pistol': During the attack on Mar-Vell, Danvers used a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg and then to destroy the core of the Light-Speed Engine. *'Nano Gauntlet': A version of the Infinity Gauntlet created by Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Rocket, which was initially used to reverse the effects of Decimation. Danvers carried it while trying to take the gauntlet to the quantum tunnel. Other Equipment in her uniform]] *'Captain Marvel Uniform': Danvers possesses a uniform to use on her missions within Starforce and as Captain Marvel. The uniform had a built-in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preference's via a device located on the uniform's sleeve, which Danvers took advantage of when she no longer felt morally comfortable wearing Kree colors. Five years after Decimation, Danvers changed the colors of the costume again; she put on the shoulder pads, part of the chest, neck, gloves and blue boots, and the rest of red. In addition, she added new accessories, like a sash on her belt. **'Helmet Generation': The uniform also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head, and leaves some of Danvers' hair exposed in a mohawk. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. *'Translator Implant': Danvers possesses a universal translator that allows her to comprehend most languages. *'Photon Inhibitor': This device was utilized by the Supreme Intelligence to keep Danvers' powers in check and ensure she would not lose control of them. The device was able to limit the amount of energy Danvers' could emit and even revoke this power entirely. The device could also limit Danvers' physical abilities such as her strength and durability due to the fact that they are directly proportional to how much cosmic energy Danvers produces. Danvers eventually destroyed the device out of defiance, unlocking her true potential. *'Transmitter Pager': A communication device used by Nick Fury, who is an ordinary Earth pager modified by Carol Danvers using Kree technology so that she could be contacted by Fury as a last resort in extreme emergencies. Vehicles *''F-15C Eagle: During her tenure as a pilot within the United States Air Force, Danvers flew her own F-15C Eagle, in which her rank, name and call-sign was adorned on the left side directly under her cockpit's canopy glass. *Helion: During missions with the Starforce, Danvers was transported on this ship with her former teammates. *'Skrulls' Space Pod: During her escape from Talos' ship, Danvers used a space capsule, which was destroyed upon reaching Earth's atmosphere, which ended in the arrival of Danvers to this planet. *'''Motorcycle: When she decided to go to Pancho's Bar to find out more about her past, Danvers stole a motorcycle that she drove relatively easily. *'Quadjet': During the escape of her and Nick Fury from the base of the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Danvers used this ship she piloted with great skill. Later she used it to travel to Mar-Vell's Laboratory with her allies. *''Benatar: While heading to Thanos' Farm, with the other Avengers, Danvers co-piloted, next to Rocket, this ship. Facilities *'Edwards Air Force Base: To be added *Rambeau Residence: To be added *Mar-Vell's Laboratory: To be added *New Avengers Facility: To be added Relationships Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Mother *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend and Partner **Brett Johnson - Former Rival *Monica Rambeau - Friend and Goddaughter *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. **Mar-Vell † - Mentor and Friend *Goose *Soh-Larr *Nick Fury - Friend *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Temporary Enemies **Phil Coulson † *Tom *Skrull Empire - Former Enemies **Talos - Friend **Norex † - Imposter *Soren *Talos' Daughter *Avengers - Former Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **James Rhodes/War Machine **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Thor - Former Teammate **Rocket Raccoon - Former Teammate **Nebula - Former Teammate **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Groot *Pepper Potts *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Asgardians **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie **Einherjar *Aragorn *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Wakandan Royal Guard *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Gamora (alternate timeline) *Korg *Miek *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Los Angeles Police Department - Situational Enemies *Keller - Situational Enemy *Don *Whitcher - Situational Enemy *Kree Empire - Former Allies **Supreme Intelligence - Former Superior **Starforce - Former Teammates ***Yon-Rogg - Former Leader and Trainer ***Minn-Erva † ***Korath † ***Att-Lass ***Bron-Char **Accusers ***Ronan the Accuser † ***Accuser #1 *Thanos † *Thanos † (alternate timeline) *Black Order (alternate timeline) **Ebony Maw † (alternate timeline) **Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) **Corvus Glaive † (alternate timeline) *Chitauri (alternate timeline) **Leviathans (alternate timeline) **Chitauri Giant Dogs (alternate timeline) *Outriders (alternate timeline) *Sakaarans (alternate timeline) Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames '''Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel, after the Avengers vs. X-Men comic event where Mar-Vell died against the Phoenix Force. *Carol Danvers is a fan of . *Captain Marvel is the fourth character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe whose powers come from an Infinity Stone, following Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Vision. Unlike the other three, hers come from the Space Stone rather than the Mind Stone. *In Avengers: Endgame, Danvers sported the iconic short hair and had the sash on her belt. Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."KEVIN FEIGE TALKS BRIE LARSON AND CAPTAIN MARVEL *Captain Marvel was originally in the Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory.MTV interview with Kevin Feige *Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=127182 Here's How CAPTAIN MARVEL Was Going To Factor Into JESSICA JONES] * , , Natalie Dormer, , , , and were rumored for the role of Carol Danvers. *Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Heather Bonomo, Shauna Galligan and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson, Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace and Jessie Giacomazzi was a stunt double for London Fuller in the role of Captain Marvel. *Dara Rose was a stand-in for Brie Larson in the role of Captain Marvel. *According to Kevin Feige, the reasons why Nick Fury didn't page Captain Marvel sooner was that "Well, I’d say two things. One, she does say it’s gotta be a real emergency, right? The other thing I’d say is how do you know he never hit it? How do we know he never pushed it before? We’ve never seen him push it before. That doesn’t mean he never did."Here’s Why Nick Fury Didn’t Page Captain Marvel Sooner, According to Kevin Feige *Captain Marvel's suits in ''Avengers: Endgame'' are computer-generated as there was a decision during production to give them new-looks to accommodate the twenty-three-year gap between ''Captain Marvel''. References External Links * * * * es:Carol Danvers ru:Капитан Марвел Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Starforce Members Category:Avengers Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Infinity Stones Users Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes